


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, crack with a plot, i just wanted to get some christmas fics out before the big day, im so sorry for this idk what it is, it started as sweet then is just, jay walker/ zane julian, kai smith/cole brookstone, lava shipping, sobs, techno shipping, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Zane has cold hands so Jay tries to change it but it's also conviently christmas so he gets him a related present but this is a crack/fluff thing so it's obviously going to be utterly stupid.ships: Techno (Jay/Zane), Lava (Cole/Kai), Nya/Pixal (hinted)
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

“Jeez Zane your hands are cold,” Jay said, taking his boyfriend's palm and spreading his fingers out, stroking his index finger down each of his fingers,”You can put it in my pocket if you want. My hands are pretty warm too so we can hold hands in my pocket.”

‘’Jay, you do realise I’m the elemental master of ice, right? I can create ice out of my hands, it stands to reason I’d be cold. I’m also a nindroid,” Zane said, raising his eyebrows with a small laugh.

“Well yeah, but it can’t be nice being so cold all the time,” Jay puffed out his cheeks indignantly, absentmindedly letting his hand run over Zane’s rough skin. It felt so human, so individually scarred. Every lump, blemish and line told a story. A story better than any human could wish to tell with their entire lives.

Zane just shrugged and smiled, watching and Jay traced a smile out on his palm.

“Either way, as long as you’re happy.”

“JJ, I’m perfectly happy whenever I’m around you. I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Zane said, wrapping his fingers around Jay’s with a smile. Jay frowned and rested his head on his shoulder, feeling the comforting chill run through him. There was something so… wonderfully juxtaposed about the feeling he got when he touched Zane. The ice shot through his veins like ivy lacing its poison into his blood, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind that whenever he moved away, the skin near Zanes own would turn an icy blue-purple or a rigid pale. He really didn't mind. 

Yet… he did. The thought that Zane was constantly cold like this; he could feel human emotions, so why wouldn’t he be able to feel temperature? Dr. Julien was very intelligent, so he wouldn’t put it past him. On top of that, when they were trying to get the scroll of airjitzu, Zane wore a fluffy coat so he must feel the cold. That’s when it hit him. Jay stood up abruptly, causing Zane to jump a little.

“I have to go do some last-minute Christmas shopping. I think I forgot to get something for my moms… cat,” He said, walking towards the door and opening it.

“Jay your mom doesn’t have a cat? Your parents have no pets what are you-” He was cut off by the door slamming shut, leaving him all alone in his room. His shoulders sagged as he let out a long, sad sign, looking down at where Jay had just traced a smiley face on his pal. Had he said something wrong? It wasn’t like him to lie, mainly because he was so inexplicably bad at it but that was just weird.

“Ok I’ll see you later then,’’ He said quietly to himself, getting up and straightening his bedsheets and walking out of his room.

Squatting down on the couch, watching as Cole continuously died to the same enemy.

“Cole, are you even trying?” Kai laughed, poking Cole with his foot.

“Yes, actually Kai now shut up and let me concentrate,” Cole said sternly, pushing his boyfriend's foot away from him.

“Aren’t you supposed to learn from your mistakes in these sorts of video games Cole?” Zane chuckled as Cole died to the same enemy yet again.

“Hey, you just got here don’t take his side!”

“Speaking of,” Kai said, turning to face Zane, leaning back on Cole, causing him to fall down an easily jumpable gap, “What are you doing? I thought you and Jay were hanging in your room.” Zane sighed.

“We were. Then he got all weird and just jumped up and ran out saying he had to get a present for his mom's cat or something,” He shook his head, letting out a long breath.

“His mom doesn’t have a cat? They live in a junkyard in the middle of the desert there's no way a sane rescue place would give them a cat,” Cole said confused, finally putting down his controller.

‘’Did you say anything before that could have triggered whatever that was?” Kai asked. Zane shook his head, pulling his legs underneath himself and crossing them on the couch.

“It was just normal topics of conversation, then he started talking about how cold I was. Then he went all quiet for a couple of minutes, like he was lost in thought and just jumped up and ran out.”

“Eh,” Cole shrugged nonchalantly, picking up a can of soda off of the floor and opening it, taking a long swig and putting it back down onto the floor, “Knowing him he probably forgot something. Don’t worry too much Z, it’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah. Anyway, he isn’t here so it's not like we can ask him. Just chill with us and watch Cole die to the same mob 100 more times,” Kai said with a grin which was quickly snuffed out as Cole smacked him on the back of his head with a cushion. Zane laughed, unfolding his legs and laying them across his friends and leant back, watching the chaos that ensued.

(I can’t be bothered to write a middle thing for this so it's Christmas day now bc I said so)

“Zane! Wake up!” Jay yelled, shaking his sleeping boyfriend. He opened his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings, including the overly excited boy sitting on top of him.

“Good morning JJ,” Zane muttered, rubbing his eyes to clean his optical receptors of any dust that may have accumulated overnight.

“Guess what day it is?” He continued yelling.

“Friday?” Zane said with a mischievous grin.

“Christmas!” Jay yelled, finally flopping down on top of him, tired of yelling.

“Merry Christmas JJ.”

“Merry Christmas snowball.”

“Can I get out of bed now? The sooner I’m up the sooner you can see what I bought you,” Zane said with a smile, knowing exactly how to get him even more excited Jay jumped off with a smile and raced back to his own room, presumably to begin getting dressed and ready for the long day ahead. Zane began to do the same, swapping out the baggy shirt and sweatpants for a comfortable blue turtleneck and black jeans, before heading to brush his teeth and heading to the living room, where Cole and Jay were already assembled, sprawled out and excitedly chattering about the day ahead.

“No Kai?” Zane said, moving Jay’s head and sitting down, letting it fall back down into his lap.

“Nope,” Cole said, staring, fixated on his phone, “He’s doing his hair apparently,” He paused, before leaning back across the arm of the sofa and yelling to his boyfriend “Kai you’re gorgeous as it is come down before I come up there and drag you down!”

“Alright, Mr Mardy I’m coming!” Shouted Kai, not too long after appearing in the room and shifting Cole out of the way so he could sit down.

“What about Lloyd, Nya and Pix?” Kai said after sitting down.

“Lloyd’s with his mom and Wu, Nya and Pixal are at Cyrus Borg’s then said they were gonna go to your parent's place,” Jay replied, not looking away from Zane’s hand he was fiddling with.

“Well then. Who’s first?” Cole said, looking at the others.

“Me!” Jay jumped up and dived towards the pile of presents under the tree, grabbed 6 and handed 2 to each of them, “I hope you like them.”

Cole ripped into the packages and pulled out a rhino plushie with large round eyes and a small smile and a grey and green donkey plush with polka-dotted legs.

“Jay, buddy, I’d kiss you if Kai and Zane wouldn’t kick my ass for it,” Cole said, wrapping his arms around his new children with a large, goofy grin. They laughed as Kai wrapped his arm around Cole’s waist a little tighter.

Kai was next to finish unwrapping his gifts after he finally loosened his grip on Cole, pulling out a small, shiny, red pocket mirror with his name written on it in an explosive font. The second gift to fall out was a red bandana.

“You’d said about wanting to start wearing more headbands like the one Cole wears sometimes so I figured to help you both out I’d get you your own,” Jay said with a smile as Kai wrapped the red bandana under his bangs.

“Jay that’s so sweet what the heck?” Kai said, looking at his new bandana in his new mirror. Jay just shrugged, his cheeks turning a slight red tint.

“Zane’s turn!” Cole said, pushing himself up slightly, stretching his legs back over Jay and Zane’s.

Sheepishly, Zane began opening the first gift, revealing a large, fluffy penguin plush toy.

“Oh my gosh,” Zane said, holding it up and letting his hands run over the soft, his eyes wide with unfathomable joy, “This is adorable, thank you so much JJ,” He said quietly, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Stop being gay and open the other one!” Cole complained, shoving his foot in Jay’s face and prodding at his nose and cheeks.

“Go away Cole no one likes you,” Jay said, pushing his foot away, glaring at his best friend.

Zane laughed and began to unwrap the second gift, opening his mouth in awe and surprise when he saw what it was.

“Why are there 13 hand warmers and 7 hot water bottles on my lap right now?” Zane said with a confused grin, looking down at the strange pile of items in his lap.

“Well,” Jay said, pushing himself up slightly, “Yesterday when we were talking about how cold you were, you didn’t say you couldn’t feel it. Plus, you wore a jacket when we went to get the scroll of airjitzu that one time and you feel human emotions so why wouldn’t you be able to. So I bought you hot water bottles and hand warmers to help warm you up.” He finished, looking expectantly up at Zane who sat there in shocked silence.

“So you weren’t getting a present for your mom's cat?” He said quietly.

“No my mom doesn't have a cat. I’m just god awful at lying.”

“Yes, I know she doesn’t. I just- I thought I’d said something wrong so you were mad at me,” Zane laughed, nervously touching the back of his neck.

“Do… Do you like it?”

“Of course I do blue-belle!” Zane said, pulling Jay up onto his lap and pushing a strong, affectionate kiss onto his lips before pulling him into a tight hug, which Jay happily reciprocated.

“If you don’t react like that to my present,” Kai whispered to Cole, “I’m taking them back and dumping you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so dumb but it warmed me writing it so if u don't like it that's ur own problem lmaooo anyways I hope u did enjoy nd I should have smth new out again soon before Christmas bc my lack of xmas fics is just illegal anyway remember to leave a comment with any criticism if u have any or just cry if u want idc byeeeee


End file.
